


Algún día me convertiré en una sombra

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020 día 6
Relationships: Lavi & Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Algún día me convertiré en una sombra

Algún día me convertiré en una sombra.

Estaré ahí pero a la vez no.

Te seguiré registrando tus movimientos.

Creo que los llaman actualmente agentes sombras… pero tú y yo sabemos que nos llaman Bookman.

Pronto el nombre por el que me conoces se desvanecerá en el aire, y solo lo recordarás, cuando respires. Vendrán los momentos que hemos vividos tanto alegres como infelices. Y en un suspiró volverás a olvidarme.

Mientras te seguiré observando desde las sombras.

Seguiré viendo como creces alrededor de un mundo cambiante.

Al menos disfrutarás la paz de no seguir peleando con los demonios, ya no seguirás escapando del cuartel donde te aseguraron que estarías a salvo. El mismo cuartel al que fui a observar y terminé enamorándome del "Destructor del tiempo", del "nuevo exorcista" o "del cartoceavo noa"… ¡Olvidaba el único nombre gracioso!… "el brote de habas".

Y aunque todos te llamarán así…

Para mí eras Allen Walker.

O simplemente… mí Allen.

Y aunque tenga muchos nombres, para ti seré Lavi.

Tú Lavi.

Nos hemos separado más de una vez, cuando te creí muerto. Cuando entramos en el arca perdiéndome en ella tras nuestra pelea. Tras el ataque del conde a las ramas asiática. Tras tu escape hacia la libertad, tras mi enganche a la vida.

Nos volvemos a separar.

Esta vez para siempre.

Me llevo tu carta as de espadas.

Mientras te dejo esta carta en tu almohada.

Cuando despiertes te encontrarás solo en la habitación. Confundido por mi ausencia. Me llamadas y no habrá respuesta. Verás la carta cuando caigas en la cama exhausto de buscarme. Lo leerás con lágrimas mientras maldices mi nombre jurando que me encontrarás para golpearme o simplemente, jurarás encontrarme.

Pero quiero que tengas claro una simple cosa:

Te amo Allen, te he amado desde que te conocí y te seguiré amando.

Recuerda que desde las sombras te seguiré amando.

Con amor…

Lavi.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo hice a modo de carta


End file.
